1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head for a golf putter and the golf putter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a golf putter, there have been known a first type which is formed of a metal including a face surface and a second type in which a face insert is disposed on a metallic head body.
In the second type, the face insert is formed by an elastic material. The second type is advantageous to a golf player who desires a feeling of soft hitting. In the case in which a hard golf ball is used, particularly, the second type has an advantage that a rolling distance and a direction can easily be controlled. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 8-196668 and 2005-124730 have disclosed the golf putter of the second type. Moreover, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-236985 has disclosed a face insert having a multilayer structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,997 corresponds to the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-196668. US Patent Application No. US2005/0090328 A1 corresponds to the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-124730.